Bad Touch Enemies
Why did the countries in Hetalia started the War for Austrian Succesion ? The city of Vienna was always beautiful, and the new splendor of Rococo made it even beautier. However, whyle the arts and science in Europe were magnificent the situation with politics was not good. The archduke of Austria and the king of Hungary,Bohemia and Croatia died. He had no sons so his only child which could take the throne is a sweet but young girl. The girl, Maria, didn't know anything about politics and she had only 23 years. But she insists to become the new head of Habsburg house, the first female in the line. But other powers of Europe had others idea in mind. Prussia, France and Spain were send by their bosses to Vienna and to talk with Austria. I hate this. Roderich was always so annoying both as a boy and now '' Prussia said. France and Spain have find this funny, because they know that Gilbert also doesn't want ro meet with Elizabeth ( although the hungaryan version of her name would be Erzsébet).They were near to Belvedere palace. It was a snowy December day and the palace looked like in a fairy tale. Whyle Gilbert was asleep in their carriage Francis asked : ''Tell me Antonio, do you have something against Maria ? Or you are here because of Roderich only ? Me ? I still hate him because he stoped us to unite our countries at the end of that war. He is mad because i am not a Habsburg country, that is all. But against Maria nothing. I even think that is fine for womens to be rulers. And how he cannot think that ? Spain remebered the wars, the blood and the horror which he and Portugal survived.Thank's to Isabell he become a powerful nation, he rulled over America and start to care for many American countries. But yet he wouldn't discover the America's without Feliciano who meet him with Columbus. Poor North Italy. He was so scared from Holy Roman Empire that Spain have really wanted that he and Lovino live with him, in safe place. But Austria rulles over Feliciano, and he is his servant. Stupid Roderich. He didn't neither know Felicianos real gender, he who wasn't neither born in the times and Spain acted with France as older brother figures to Romano and Veneziano. But almost 200 years passed. Antonio have awake from the dream and get out from the carriage. They entered in Belvedere and expected to see Roderich and Maria. Many guards and politicians were inside. She is here said Gilbert. The three of them expected to see Feli, but he could probably be in Hofburg palace or in any other palace.She was in a nice decorated room. The Marbel Hall had such a wonderful ceilling with paintings of angels. Maria spooke to them: I know that you don't like the idea of a female ruller. But Bohemia,Croatia,Hungary and others have no problem with that. Why my husband don't get the title of the Holy Emperor instead ? Gilbert, you may tell to Friedrich that i want peace and just like him a modern and cultural society rulled by moral and philosophy. Philosophy. Old Fritz loved that. After an hour of talking the Trio sad to her that they will bring her best wishes to Fritz, Louies and Philip. That was easy. I can't wait to tell to Lovino that there will be peace. But i wish that the brothers get united. Relax, mon dieu. I think that Lovino don't care for his brother so much, but it would be nice to... They heard a cry. Surprised they have went to a big,wooden door. They opened it slowly and saw what was insede. It was Feliciano with Elizabeth. But Italy was not happy at all, he cried and Lizzy tried to calm him down. Olaszország (Italy), please. Theres no need for you to be sad again. What did happen ? I canno't take this anymore. For decades i have nightmares in which Austria tries to kill me. The years which i spend with him were like hell. I remembered when he would looked me in storage room for days, with no pasta or even a drop of water... But Holy Rome would give you secretly food...And i. I don/t remember when i was last time at home. I know that Austria is not a bad person, but he only thinks about me as a simple peace of land. He never viewed me as a friend or something like that.He used to even slap my head with his leg and burn some of my paintings. He would always forbid me to go in Venice for carnival and threat to burn down my palaces and churches in Milan or Florence ! And i remember this... Italy showed a horrible wound on his lest arm. He once stand against Roderich and Austria slaped him many times with books there. Hungary kissed it. I know that he is not perfect. But it could be worse. And he cried again. Hungary huged him and sing simple songs on hungaryan, which Feliciano undestrand it. Gilbert have understand those songs also. Outside, three countries were not happy as usual. They were quiet outside, but inside a flame of anger, rage and wish for revenge cooked . In carriage, Antonio said: He must be punished. Francis said the same. Gilbert only said: Kill Austria... The War for Austrian Succesion started. Category:Fan Fiction